Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari
by Lolo18
Summary: SongFic. Una noche en la playa él se le declara, pero ella no le cree; su padre se la lleva fuera del pais y, 10 años mas tarde, ellos se reencuentran en la misma playa, afianzando su amor. ¿Reviews?


**_La canción le pertenece al grupo: Supercell._**

_**KIMI NO SHIRANAI MONOGATARI**_

_**Un día común y corriente como otros**_

_**Te levantaste y de repente dijiste:**_

_**"Esta noche veamos las estrellas"**_

Había caído la noche y me encontraba leyendo un libro en mi habitación, hoy no había ido a la escuela, había pescado un tonto resfriado. Se estarán preguntando ¿quien soy? Pues, no hay mucho de contar, soy Hinata Hyuga tengo 15 años, hija de uno de los empresarios mas importantes de Japón y hermana de Neji Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga, además de estar perdidamente enamorada de Naruto Namikaze, el chico mas popular de la escuela y, mi mejor amigo. Como por magia del pensamiento alguien tocó mi ventana, me acerqué y ahí estaba él.

¿Naruto? – abrí la ventana.

Vamos a la playa, veamos las estrellas – me sonreíste zorrunamente y yo me sonrojé, mal hábito.

Pero es tarde… y estoy enferma…- si, enferma de amor por ti.

Nada de peros ¡vamos! – me agarraste por la muñeca y de un momento a otro, ya me encontraba corriendo a tu lado.

Mi padre me regañará si no me encuentra – bufé, y era la verdad, cuando salía con Naruto él se enojaba muchísimo, era el hijo de "La Competencia" como lo llamaba.

No te preocupes…- me dijiste desinteresado.

_**"Imagino que incluso tu raramente**_

_**Puedes tener de vez en cuando una buena idea"**_

_**Nos reímos al decirlo.**_

¡¿Qué no me preocupe? – me solté de jalón y me paré enojada, a veces odiaba que no te interesara que me regañaran.

No Hinata… llamé a tu hermana y nos cubrirá… ya no te enojes ¿si? – me miraste con súplica. – Toma mi mano… ya llegamos…- tomé tu mano y reí.

Buena idea Naruto… Hanabi hace lo que sea por… dinero…- le costaba aceptarlo pero así era su hermana.

Jajajaja Hanabi… si le vieras la cara… jajajaja…- reí contigo, pero no por imaginarme a Hanabi sino porque, son pocas las veces en las que tienes una buena idea. Nos acostamos en la arena, tu cabeza se conectaba de lado con la mía. La noche era mágica, siempre me dijiste que querías ser astrónomo, estudiar las estrellas y el universo.

_**Por un camino donde no habían luces**_

_**Jugamos como tontos mientras avanzamos**_

_**Para olvidar la soledad,**_

_**Tirados de espaldas viendo desde la oscuridad**_

_**Las estrellas comenzaron a caer.**_

_**Siempre me pregunte una y otra vez**_

_**¿Desde cuando tras de ti fui corriendo?**_

_**Te pido por favor que si confieso esto**_

_**No te asustes, escúchame son mis sentimientos.**_

¡Mira! Estrellas fugaces – gritaste emocionado.

Es… hermoso…- de reojo vi tu cara y me pregunté, como mi corazón se pudo haber enamorado de ti, eres mi mejor amigo.

Pide un deseo Hinata – calmado cerraste los ojos.

…A ti…- solté en un susurro sin dejar de verte, sin importarme que me escucharas, esos son mis sentimientos, pero tu mirada de confusión me devolvió a la tierra.

¿Qué? – me miraste.

Nada…- susurré y volví a mirar el cielo.

_**Esa es Deneb, esa es Altaír y esa es Vega**_

_**Decías apuntando al triangulo de verano**_

_**Lo recuerdo mientras veo el cielo**_

_**Finalmente conseguí encontrar a Vega,**_

_**Pero no puedo encontrar las otras estrellas**_

_**Cuanta soledad debes sentir.**_

Mira Hinata… esa es Deneb, esa es Altaír y esa es Vega…- apuntaste al cielo pero solo veía puntos.

Pero Naruto… no veo… nada – miraba a todos lados y me avergoncé de no encontrar lo que me mostrabas.

Hinata mira mi dedo, ve donde apunta – entonces te obedecí. – Esa es Vega -

¡La veo! – al fin encontré una, pero por mas que traté de encontrar las otras dos, no pude.

Tranquila… otro día las verás…- noté tu semblante triste.

…Si…- susurré.

_**Estas junto a mi y se que te estas sintiendo bien**_

_**Más no puedo abrirte mi corazón**_

_**Yo siempre supe bien muy dentro de mi ser**_

_**Todo este tiempo lo que siento por ti**_

_**Mas tú no lo sabrás, nunca te alcanzaré**_

_**"No llores mas, no debes llorar"**_

_**En mi mente repetí.**_

…Hinata… - te sentaste y yo solo te miré.

Dime…- noté tu mirada y algo en ella había cambiado.

Me siento muy bien… a tu lado…- te imité, me senté y te miré sonrojada.

Yo siempre… me he sentido… muy bien… a tu lado…- te sonreí y tu empezaste a acercarte.

Hinata yo… creo que… me estoy… enamorando de ti…- mis oídos no podían dar crédito a lo que oían, tu aliento chocando contra mi boca, y al fin ese beso que tanto esperé pero no, no pude corresponderte. Me levanté y me toqué el corazón, este sangraba.

Lo siento Naruto…- me alejé un poco más mientras tu te levantabas y tratabas de abrazarme.

Pero Hinata… tu… yo…- tus palabras no salían y yo estaba dolida, no sabía por que pero después lo comprendí.

¿Quien te lo dijo? – te pregunté enojada.

¿de…que…hablas? – tratabas de hacerte el desentendido.

¿Quién te dijo que me gustabas? – te miré desafiante y pude oler tu miedo.

Yo…- me miraste fijamente. – Sakura e Ino – suspiraste y yo me di la vuelta para empezar a caminar. – Espera Hinata – me agarraste de un brazo.

¿Qué quieres Naruto? – estaba molesta, él se me declaraba solo porque le dijeron que estaba enamorada de él, ¿tanta lástima le daba?

Hinata… lo que te digo…- pero no podía seguir escuchando más.

¡YA NARUTO NO ME VEAS LA CARA DE TONTA! Adiós – me di la vuelta.

¡TE AMO! – y sentí como empezaste a llorar.

…Yo también… - susurré muy bajo para que no me escucharas y empecé a correr – No llores Naruto… no llores…- mientras corría mis lágrimas también salían. De pronto un muro humano apareció delante de mí, haciendo que chocara contra él.

Hinata Hyuga nos vamos ahora mismo para la casa – era mi padre y mi miedo aumentó.

Padre – mi boca y mis lágrimas hacían que no me saliera nada lógico.

Mañana nos iremos de Japón, harás tus cosas y te despedirás del idiota de tu amigo – un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí.

Pero yo… no quiero…- traté de reprochar.

No me importa lo que quieras… nos vamos mañana y no se discute – se dio la vuelta y yo me dejé caer en la arena.

_**Aunque pretenda ser fuerte soy cobarde**_

_**Pretendiendo que nada de esto me fuera a importar.**_

_**Aun así**_

_**El dolor que apuñala en mi corazón,**_

_**Aumenta y me hace darme cuenta que de ti me enamore.**_

¿Por qué ahora?, eso era lo que pasaba por mi mente mientras arreglaba mi maleta, todos los recuerdos golpeaban mi mente y su te amo, me hacía sentir miserable, acepté que lo amaba mas que a mi vida, pero no podía estar junto a él, no ahora.

Hermana…-

Hanabi – llorando la abracé.

No llores… pronto regresaremos… solo serán unos años…- ella me calmaba y me sobaba la cabeza.

¿Qué te hizo ese bueno para nada? – una voz varonil hablaba desde la puerta.

Olvídalo Neji – le dije tratando de calmarlo.

No Hinata… yo estaba ahí – se notaba molesto.

¿eh? – no entendía lo que decía.

Si… yo vi y escuché cuando Sakura e Ino le dijeron a Naruto que tu lo querías mas que un amigo… el no lo quiso creer pero Sakura le insistió y como idiota se la creyó – Neji me miró a los ojos – ¿tu lo quieres? –

Si…- bajé la mirada.

Siento decepcionarte… pero Naruto es igual a todos los demás… será tu amigo pero también ama a Sakura y si ella le pide destruirte… él lo hará…- Salió de mi habitación y con él se fui Hanabi. Me costaba creerlo pero era cierto, Naruto moría por Sakura y quizás todo esto no haya sido mas que una jugarreta de ellos, pero ya no más, yo me iría y todo estaría mejor, sin Sakura, sin Naruto y sin nadie que me lastimara.

_**¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?**_

_**Susurra la voz de mi corazón,**_

_**Quisiera estar junto a ti,**_

_**La verdad es cruel de aceptar.**_

El día llegó y por una conversación de mi abuela Tsunade, directora del colegio, supe que Hinata se iría del país. Mi corazón se rompió y sin que nadie me viera comencé a llorar, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que ella me quisiera?, nos hubiésemos ahorrado tanto dolor. Me vestí sin mucho afán, llovía y no pretendía salir en todo el día, pero una voz hizo que cambiara mis pensamientos. _¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?_, ¿Quién eres?, _Soy tu corazón_, La verdad no lo sé, _Si lo sabes_, Quisiera estar junto a ti, _¿Junto a quien?_, Junto a Hinata. No lo pensé dos veces, agarré las llaves de mi auto y salí lo más rápido que pude, no había mucho tráfico puesto que llovía a cántaros, llegué al aeropuerto pero el vuelo ya se había ido. Muy tarde comprendí que la amaba.

_**Nunca te lo dije,**_

_**No pude decirte,**_

_**Y el tiempo no volverá**_

_**Ese verano en que vi estrellas junto a ti.**_

_**Lo recordare aunque pase el tiempo,**_

_**Tu rostro sonriente,**_

_**Tu expresión molesta**_

_**Que tanto yo ame,**_

_**Hasta me hace reír**_

_**Que aun y cuando yo siempre lo entendí**_

_**Nunca supiste mi secreto.**_

Han pasado 10 años de los cuales nunca supe de ti, estoy estudiando astronomía, voy en mi último año y justo hoy regreso a la playa en la cual te dije que te amaba, haré un trabajo me asignaron estudiar una estrella y elegí a Vega, me recuerdas a ella. Manejo mi convertible por la ciudad, y los recuerdos de aquel día regresan a mi mente, tu cara de sorpresa cuando te saqué de tu habitación, tu expresión de molestia cuando pensaste que no me importaba que te regañaran, cuando reíste porque tuve la magnífica idea de pagarle a tu hermana por su silencio. Es irónico y solo empiezo a reír, que aunque siempre supe que te amaba y que contigo se me iba la vida, nunca te lo dije. Llegué a la playa, agarré mi telescopio y empecé a caminar, mientras mas me acercaba pude observar a alguien sentado en la arena, esos ojos, ese cabello y esa mirada; era ella.

_**La noche aun traerá recuerdos distantes,**_

_**Tu dedo señalando y tu inocente voz**_

Había llegado a Japón hace unas horas y lo primero que hice fue regresar a la playa, estaba estudiando letras y relaciones públicas en el exterior, empecé a escribir un libro y estaba aquí para bautizarlo y sacarlo al público. Mientras caminaba recordaba ese día, su inocente voz y su dedo señalando todas las estrellas, recordé a Vega y me senté, ahí estaba y a su lado otras dos, Deneb y Altaír, al fin las vi. Quise pararme e irme pero algo me lo impidió, me acosté en la arena y cerré mis ojos. De pronto sentí una oscuridad y un perfume tan varonil que solo se parecía a él.

Hinata – su voz hizo que abriera los ojos y me sentara de golpe.

Naruto – lo miré y si que había crecido, si antes era guapo ahora era un adonis.

¿Cómo estas? – tímido se sentó a mi lado.

Yo… pues…- no paraba de verlo, era tan incómodo estar en esa situación. –…Bien… - mentí. - ¿y…tu? – bajé la mirada.

¿Yo? Extrañándote – soltó y lo miré sorprendida. – Si Hinata… cuando pude llegar ya tu vuelo se había ido… te lo dije pero hoy… estoy mas seguro que ayer…- acunó mi cara con sus manos, me besó con ansias y yo le correspondí. – Te amo – me dijo, pero los recuerdos golpearon mi cabeza y una vez mas tuve miedo. Me levanté de golpe.

No Naruto… Sakura…- pero agarró mi mano y me atrajo hacia él de golpe, me abrazó.

Ella solo fue un capítulo en mi vida… Tú eres mi vida…- me miró a los ojos. - ¿Me amas? – volvió a acunar mi cara.

…Si…- solté con aire de enamorada.

Dilo – me exigió y yo sonreí.

¡Te amo Naruto! – le semi grité y el me besó con amor.

"_**Toda la noche es corta para soñar contigo y todo el día es poco para pensar en ti.**_

_** Si amar es vivir, yo vivo porque te amo"**_

…

Hola a todos! No he podido subir mas fics ya que tengo ciertos problemas con la pag. pero espero que se solucione todo rápido jiji…. Bueno espero les gusteeee! Y que me dejen reviews.! Felices días…

Un saludo especial para mi gran amiga y fiel seguidora **Kataka24**

También para: **Ana - Gaara** que hace poco recien aparecio un review suyo... ¡Te extrañaba amiga!


End file.
